Circulos Amistosos
by Sadyc
Summary: Draco: A Ron le gusta Hermione y a Hermione le gusta Harry, y a Harry le gusta.....¿Ron? Harry: ¡¡NO!! primer cap.


Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo con una de mis Historia, esta es la más extrañas de todas, y va muy en contra de mi manera de pensar ya que no me gustan las parejas H/Hr y H/R , pero no importa -_-.  
  
Como ya lo saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
  
NOTA: Lea todo el fic, sin importar como vaya el principio por que la mera verdad no es lo que parece.  
  
  
  
  
  
1° Capitulo  
  
Draco: hola yo soy Draco Malfoy y les voy a contar la historia de como Potter se enamoro de su mejor amigo. Todo empezó cuando el pobretón invito a el estúpido de Potter y a la sangre sucia a el basurero que llama casa, en ese tiempo Potter empezó a darse cuanta de que tenia tendencias gays y sentía algo por el pobretón, y la sangre sucia se dio cuanta de esto, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que ella siguiera amando a Potter, claro esta que a Weasley le gusta la sangre sucia -ja que historia tan graciosa- bueno el pobretón no sabia nada respecto a Potter de ser así hubiera sido divertido ver la humillación total de Potter, así fue todo el verano en porquería de casa del pobretón, Potter soñaba con que fuera de noche y estar a obscuras solo con el pobretón, mientras que la sangre sucia soñaba con estar en el lugar del pobretón durante las noches.  
  
Harry: ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡eso es asqueroso!............ Eres un mentiroso. Draco: ¿Yo?....nunca Harry: eres un pervertido como se te ocurre decir esas cosas. Draco: Fácil solo le cuanto al publico lo que quiere oír, ¬¬ y no soy un pervertido. Harry: el publico no quiere oír eso, y si eres un pervertido. Draco: No, me digas que eso no pasó en la Casa de Weasley. Harry: Bueno....cierta parte, pero no pasó nada de tus asquerosas exageraciones. Draco. Ja ya lo confesaste Potter, eres gay. Harry: (cierra el puño) No lo soy. Draco: Mariposón (Harry se echa sobre él y lo empieza a golpear) Hermione: ( ve que Harry y Draco se golpea) idiotas ..(se aclara la garganta)..Bueno, yo estoy aquí para contar lo que paso después SIN ASQUEROSAS EXAGERACIONES y limpiar el nombre de Harry (le brillan los ojos) ...Ehhhhh..bueno después en nuestro nuevo año en Hogwarts...  
  
+ + +  
  
Era el inicio de curso y todo iba como de costumbre solo que algo había cambiado este año, empezando por que durante las vacaciones sucedió algo normal que sucede en la vida de cualquier adolescente,...¡¡Se alborotan las hormonas!!!...y entonces empiezan los romances...ehhhh...bueno volviendo a Hogwarts... la llegada al colegio fue normal, el banquete también, bueno no tan normal, ya que Ron no me quitaba la vista de encima, yo ideaba un plan para conquistar a Harry y Harry... ahhhh...Harry luchaba contra un terrible problema de identidad. Al día siguiente nos dirigimos al Gran comedor al medio día, algo llamo nuestra atención.  
  
-Miren es hocicos- dijo Harry señalando a un enorme perro que desaparecía en la obscuridad- Vamos- Harry fue tras el perro, por lógica seguido por mi y Ron. Después de caminar un rato en la obscuridad llegamos a una habitación muy acogedora, tenia una chimenea y enfrente de la chimenea una mesita con dos sillones.  
  
-Hola ¿Como están?- nos saludo Sirius, por supuesto ya había recuperado su apariencia natural. -Mmm...veo que ya los encontraste- dijo una voz proveniente del sillón que no daba la espalda, para nuestra sorpresa esa voz pertenecía a el profesor (ex profesor más bien) Lupin- ¿cómo están chicos? -Hola-respondí muy sorprendida. ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿Se quedaran todo el año?- pregunto Harry muy emocionado. -Si Harry, nos quedaremos todo el año. -¡¡Grandioso!!-dijo Harry, se notaba excesivamente feliz, Yo no podía evitar tener una gran sonrisa, era agradable ver a Harry así, en especial por que desde la casa de Ron se notaba muy triste. Además la idea de que Sirius y Lupin se pasaran todo el curso con nosotros era muy buena. -¿No pasa nada malo? ¿Verdad?-preguntó Ron. -No-respondió Lupin-El profesor Dumbledore nos dejo estar aquí, podemos andar por todo el castillo sin ningún problema... -Pero preferimos andar por ahí mientras están en clases o el castillo se encuentra casi vacío-terminó Sirius. -Eso es maravilloso-dijo Harry -Aja -¿No quieren un poco de té?-pregunto Lupin señalando una tetera que se encontraba sobre la mesita. -Si-respondimos al unísono.  
  
Harry y yo nos sentamos en los sillones, y Sirius hizo aparecer tres más de la nada, Sirius y Lupin uno al lado del otro, para mi desgracia Ron se sentó entre Harry y yo. -_-  
  
Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que.  
  
-¡¡¡Dios mío!!! -¡Que? -Llevamos un hora de retraso-Nos levantamos de la mesa. -Es cierto -¿Que clase tenemos?-pregunto Harry. -Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. -Bueno no importa es la clase Hagrid. -Y eso que, que Hagrid sea nuestro amigo no significa que podamos faltar a su clase. -Bueno lo veremos luego-exclamo Sirius. -Esta bien, adiós - gritamos desde el pasillo.  
  
Al llegar a la clase de Cuidad de Criatura Mágicas, le explicamos a Hagrid lo que había sucedido, él entendió, pero aun así tenia que castigarnos ya que no era justo para los otros alumnos pasa por alto nuestro retraso.  
  
-Cuando vea algo en lo que puedan ayudarme les diré.  
  
Según Ron se era el peor castigo que pueda existir ya que conociendo a Hagrid nos pondría a cuidar a criaturas extrañas y peligrosas.  
  
Harry estaba muy distraído, en la clase de pociones, me hubiera ofrecido para ser su compañera, pero Ron no puede hacer una poción como se debe él solo, y no me quería que Snape nos quitara puntos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en el Gran Comedor Ron, seguía molesto de que Hagrid nos hubiera castigado.  
  
-Es decir, no es injusto somos sus amigos, si yo llegara una a clase de Harry, él no me quitaría puntos, ni me castigaría o ¿si? -Ehhh...-Harry se estaba llevando un bocado a la boca- Bueno, no sé. -Eso quiere decir que si me quitarías puntos. -No -Lo vez Hermione, Harry si es un buen amigo-dijo Ron, Harry tomo un leve color rojo.  
  
Eso me molestaba, T-T como Ron podía lograr que Harry se sonrojara tantas veces y yo no.  
  
-Si pero Hagrid es un profesor y aunque sea nuestro a migo debe de hacer su trabajo, aparte muy severo con el castigo. -Si, si lo que tu digas-Ron buscaba algo en su mochila- ¡Demonios! olvide mi libro de pociones -se levanto y dio un ultimo bocado a su desayuno- los veré luego.  
  
Ahora Ron no estaba era mi oportunidad de ganarme el corazón de Harry pero, él seguía sonrojado y miraba su desayuno muy pensativo.  
  
-Ehh.....Harry-no sabia que decirle- No te preocupes Ron es muy distraído y no creo que se de cuenta - realmente no se me ocurría nada que pudiera animar a Harry, era la primera vez que me pasaba esto y sabia que estaba perdiendo una gran oportunidad con Harry.  
  
Harry solo se limito a mirarme extrañado y siguió viendo su desayuno.  
  
Gracias a Dios llego Hedwin con una carta, Harry la miro de reojo y tomo la carta .  
  
-Es de Hagrid -¿Que dice? -Que ayer en la noche atrapo un animal -¿Qué más? -Eso es todo- Harry le daba vuelta al pedazo de pergamino para ver si tenia algo más. -¿Es todo?, es muy corta -Si, se me hace muy extraño no crees- Harry me miro firmemente con hermosos ojos verdes, yo me quede embobada hasta que - ¿Hermione? ¡¿Hermione?! -Ah, si muy extraño- eso había sido muy embarazoso, Harry se levanto. -Ya es hora de irnos.  
  
Salimos juntos del Gran Comedor rumbo a nuestra primera clase del día.  
  
  
  
+ + +  
  
Hermione: .y claro como..... (le cae un zapato en la cabeza) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUIEN FUE?!!!!!! Harry señala a Draco Draco: ¡¡Ya cállate tu no sabes contar una historia, por eso yo la seguiré contando. Hermione: Lo dudo. Draco: espera y veras. (se pone de pie)  
  
^ ¬ ¶§( ~ ÔÆ ø £ Ø × º ® © ^ ¬ ¶§( ~ ÔÆ ø £ Ø × º ® © ^ ¬ ¶§( ~ ÔÆ ø £ Ø × º ® ©  
  
Espero que le haya gustado. Les recuerdo que no es lo que parece. Bueno bye. Muchos R/R por fa. 


End file.
